


The Meeting

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Montparnasse wanted to finally talk to the handsome young Poet he kept seeing around town.  Finally he gets his chance!





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt but I loved how it turned out that I decided to publish it here too!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Montparnasse shopped around the local market on that Sunday morning. He was of course known more for his black market shopping but he figured instead he would be a good citizen and give much needed money to the good people of France. 

As he was shopping around in the clothes tents (Montparnasse is a fashion guru but doesn’t like to brag about it among his peers) Parnasse caught a glimpse of Jehan Prouvaire two tents over. Their blonde hair was tied in a braid swung to the side. They wore their usual shirt and pullover vest, although their pants didnt really go with the overall look of the outfit. Parnasse noted that while they weren’t as much of a fashionista as he was, they didn’t have...that horrible a taste.

Jehan was the person Parnasse had his eyes on for a long time. He was too shy to talk to them but admired them from afar for weeks until it became too unbearable. But today he made a gutsy move and decided to talk to them. He wanted to seem subtle so he quietly strode over to where they were shopping.

“Boo.” Parnasse hoped that tone would sound seductive but to his own ears it was simply creepy. Especially since he snuck up behind the poor poet and said it in their ear. 

Jehan started and whirled at the source of the sound. 

“Oh, hello…” Jehan realized they didn’t know this very handsome man and blushed deeply.

“Montparnasse.” Parnasse stuck his hand out to them. They took it and shook his hand. They had a surprisingly strong grip for one so small. Parnasse found himself smiling about this observation. 

“Jehan Prouvaire. Do you live around here?” the question surprised Parnasse who didnt expect the young poet to take to him so easily. But Jehan seemed genuinely curious and their pleading puppy dog eyes won Parnasse over faster than he would like to admit.

“Yes I do. I live just over there by the cafe Musain.” 

“Oh! I go there for meetings with my friends. I was just heading there after this. Why don’t I walk you home?” Jehan offered.

“Umm, sure if it won’t make you late to your meeting, that would be nice!” Parnasse smiled, pleased that he had plucked up his courage to talk to this fine young parisian. 

“It would be my pleasure, sir. And I dont have a meeting until in the evening so I don’t have to worry about that.” Jehan smiled back at him, setting Parnasse’s heart aflame. The two walked together talking about both their respective groups and just getting to know each other in the most innocent of terms possible. When all too soon they got to Parnasse’s house, he could firmly say he was absolutely in love with Jehan. 

“Well, this is me. Thank you, Jehan. I enjoyed our impromptu walk together. I hope we see each other around the city!” Neither of them looked ready to say goodbye and stood on Parnasse’s stoop. 

“Good bye Parnasse! I’m sure we will see each other sooner than you might think.” Jehan took a slip of paper out of their pocket, hastily scribbled something on it and handed it to Parnasse. “Well, I have to go… Bye then.” Then they started to walk away quickly.

“Uhh… Jehan, would you like to come in? I mean only if you want to or if you have the time. Another day is fine too.” 

Jehan looked relieved that Parnasse extended the invitation. “I would love to Parnasse. For a bit anyway.” They turned on their heels and headed back to the house.

“Sounds good.” Montparnasse opened the door for them to step in and then silently cheered as he closed the door.


End file.
